


Mommy Dearest

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bioterrorist Jake Muller, Chris Redfield is Jake Muller's Mother, Gen, Jake Muller created the C-Virus, Other, Pre-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Jake Muller is Chris Redfield's child.The appearance of the C-Virus is more complicated for that reason.(This is part of a bigger head-canon that hasn't been explored fully yet.)





	Mommy Dearest

 

"You come into my house and think yourself in the right to tell me what to do?" The voice is ironic, with a hint of a British accent. For a moment, Chris doesn't understand the prickle of acknowledgement that goes down his spine, then the man steps out of the shadows and the gun slips from his fingers.

"Al?" he wonders in a bare whisper.

He looks nothing like the boy from two years ago, he's tall, taller than him, as tall as his father if not more, but slender, his skin, deathly pale, makes him look sickly and the short buzz his red hair is cut into adds a sense of delicacy to his face. He has Wesker's nose too. Dressed all in black, he looks like a younger, prettier version of Albert Wesker. He's looking oddly at him, Chris realizes, his eyes, so incredibly blue before, seem to have taken on a silvery hue, or perhaps it’s a trick of the light.

"I go by Jake Muller now, it's less confusing" he finally speaks waving a hand in a careless gesture and Chris has to suck in a breath, for a moment he thinks he's in the presence of a long deceased man, thank god Al, or _Jake_ , doesn't wear shades.

However the name seems to stir up a long forgotten memory "Muller?" Chris wonders out loud "Isn't that the terrorist that sold the C-Virus to the Edonians?"

The boy, _man_ , smiles a nasty little smirk "One has to make a living somehow, especially as an emancipated youth"

Chris tries to reign in his feelings, he knows what he should do, reach out for his gun and take this man he barely recognizes down, but the part that is familiar, is the part of a little boy who looked up to him and was in awe of the world merely days after being born, this is his little miracle and he feels his hands falling useless by his side. Jill yells something at him as she moves towards Albert, but he can't understand a thing.

His face softens then, and he looks less and less like his father.

Jake smiles up, unable to completely hide his relief, his mother won't fight him and even if now he doesn't understand the need for his actions, the reason behind his research, he's sure in time he will be able to explain. Now however, he has to take care of dear aunty Jill.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
